


that was the end of it.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: Hyunjin asked you to tie his string of fate to someone else, to manually change his soulmate, when he didn’t know you were his soulmate. You did it.





	that was the end of it.

Hyunjin broke your heart during senior year, by telling you he liked someone else. And he broke your heart, even more, when he asked you to untie his soulmate link and tie the end to another girl in your class.

But that was all you really felt anymore. After that, there weren’t much you really felt for him.

Hyunjin chased after you, stopping you in the middle of the road. You still walked the same river path back home, the one you always walked with him, except you stopped waiting for him after school anymore.

And you had stopped talking to him, you stopped smiling at him, you stopped laughing with him—you stopped being yourself entirely.

Hyunjin was, needless to say, confused. you were usually so expressive and honest and if he did something wrong, it would be the first thing you tell him. It was what you told him before, that there was no point in burying the anger inside your chest so why not take a step and actually attempt to solve it?

He refused to believe this time was any different, he refused to believe things got so bad you had to betray your own belief, that you had to go all the way to ignore him like that.

“Hwang Hyunjin,” you spoke, your ice cold voice of disinterest burned his ears like melting ice. You sounded like it was the first time you’ve said his name, like you never knew him and you were testing him out on the tip of your tongue, and it made him shudder in fear. “What do you need?”

“Are you mad at me, (Name)?” He asked quickly, clutching the strap of his bag.

You blinked at him, “No.”

“Then why are you ignoring me?”

“I’m not ignoring you. There just isn’t a reason for me to talk to you, so I’m not,” you said carefully, staring up at him and finding the lack of butterflies not one bit unnerving. You stepped aside, “Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get home.”

“What are you saying, (Name)?” Hyunjin pointed at you, catching up and once again stopping in front of you. “You have all the reasons to talk to me! We are best friends for god’s sake.”

He waited, watching as your expression morphed into thoughtfulness, a genuine contemplation of your relationship with him. It was an expression Hyunjin never thought would scare him this much.

You always looked so beautiful when you think. He was never one to wait patiently for you to show him what went on in that brilliant head of yours. This time was no different.

“I see that we were once best friend,” you nodded, “Okay.”

You stepped over him again and Hyunjin was fed up this time. Utterly, completely fed up with you. He placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from walking away. And with a low voice, he asked, firmly, “What did I do? please tell me.”

“You didn’t do anything, I did something,” you replied after a moment of thought. If answering him would get him off your back then so be it. “You can’t see it, but I did something, to my soul tie.”

Hyunjin’s brows furrowed for a moment. he hadn’t heard you talk about soulmates since the time he asked you to manually move his tie to the girl he liked. Seeing his confused expression, you hummed a little before resolving the questions he didn’t ask.

“I took mine off and I broke it,” you said.

“What? Why?” Hyunjin let out a gasp.

“You asked me to,” you said nonchalantly, a shrug hanging off your shoulders as you looked around the place in faint irritation that he was holding up much of your time when you could have been home already. “Remember? You told me to move your string and tie it to Soeun’s pinky. I did it, and now mine is gone.”

You wriggled your pinky at him despite knowing very well that he didn’t have the ability to see or touch the fated string that ties around most people’s pinky. Hyunjin breathed out a short sigh, processing your words and piecing together the puzzle you had just thrown at him.

“Are you mad at me for making you do that? I’m sorry, you didn’t tell me you don’t want to do it–”

“I’m not mad, Hyunjin,” you said, blinking at him with furrowed brows that conveyed your annoyance towards his stubbornness. How many times do you have to tell him you didn’t feel anything for him to leave you to go about your day? “I am not anything when it comes to you, not anymore. The soul tie took everything away when I broke it.”

Hyunjin was thinking again, finding the puzzle piece easier to solve but harder to accept. His heart dropped at the possibility of your words and at the idea that this, whatever happened to your heart and whatever was going on between the two of you, could all be his fault.

“No, (Name), tell me I’m not it,” he shook his head and his voice suppressed down his throat to avoid a choke. He grabbed your hand, pinching your pinky between his thumb and his index finger, “Tell me I’m not your soulmate.”

“You aren’t,” you replied straightforwardly, looking at— _feeling_  the way Hyunjin cradle your hand so gently.

Somewhere within your memory, you still remember scenes like these from before, back when the red string that floated around you two still glowed strong. Scenes where his face was clear to you—the plump of his lips that shone a reddish pink color, the joyous gleam of his eyes under the touch of the setting sun, the shift of his dyed brown hair under the dance of the cool breeze.

Scenes where Hyunjin danced gracefully and you watched in awe, where he talked with humor and dramatic element in his hand gestures and facial expressions, where he laughed with such a carefree demeanor as you and him skipped down the road to home, your irregular footsteps trying to match up with the beat of an unfamiliar song that would soon turn nostalgic.

Scenes where Hyunjin was absolutely lovely, where he was absolutely beautiful, where you were so utterly and tragically in love with him.

“Not anymore,” you finished your sentence, still looking into his eyes, still feeling his touch.

And you felt nothing. No palpitating heart, no churning stomach, no blush. Not even anger or despisement. Just nothing.

“Can you–can you undo it? Please?” Hyunjin asked desperately, still pinching your finger, “Can you please undo it? Tie it back, I–I need you back.”

“It can’t be undone, Hyunjin. Once the soulmate link is broken, you can’t put it back to the person as the universe already considers you two a lost cause. And then it takes everything away,” you informed, eyeing him carefully, “It takes away the bond and it takes away the feelings they have for each other. The only reason why you still feel for me, I suppose, was because your link was tied to a new person and mine was completely broken.”

Hyunjin parted his lips lightly, “Why didn’t you?”

“I guess I really wanted no one else but you,” you hummed at the thought before glancing at him, tapping your feet. “Can I go now?”

“No, no wait–” Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a stressful breathe. There has to be some way, something that could snap you back from this state. He refused to let this happen just like this. “Just–look, (Name), look at this!”

He pulled out a necklace from beneath his school shirt, a silver necklace that has an arrow dangling at the end. “You have the same one, I got this as a symbol of our friendship, remember?” Hyunjin said, pointing at your neck, “You are wearing it right now.”

You reached up to pull at it, taking it out so you could give it a few glances. You didn’t remember putting this on, perhaps it was the daily routine you’ve gotten so used to that you stopped paying attention to these little accessories that you put on yourself, you simply wear them.

But you knew you were happy when you received it. You could almost feel the sparks in your eyes when Hyunjin pulled out a plastic bag from behind his back as you two sat next to each other on the roof, during lunchtime. You had to refrain from letting out a squeal when he took out the matching necklace.

Something about it really had you convinced that Hyunjin felt something for you and it made your chest jump, it made your lips curve. You were genuinely happy, excited. But that was a long time ago now and those feelings for him were no longer something you have the privilege to resonate with anymore. They were just another fragment of your memory.

You didn’t need it anymore.

Hyunjin watched in hope as you squeezed the arrow lightly before you reached behind your head, fumbling around with the necklace for a moment before you successfully took it off. You held his palm up and dropped it in his hand, a pursed smile on your face.

“You can have it back,” you said, “I really need to go, Hyunjin. I guess I will see you again tomorrow.”

You brushed past him quickly, rushing away. Hyunjin looked down at the necklace in his hand, the object weighing down on his hand.

And that was the end of it.


End file.
